


Brand new start

by Notbatwoman



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notbatwoman/pseuds/Notbatwoman
Summary: Cosima saw her whole world fall when she had her heart broken. Lucky for her, she have her sisters, her best friend and a new PhD student to star over.(Update every Thursday)





	1. Beginning of the end

\- You can do it, Cosima Niehaus. – She looked herself in the mirror, trying her best to get courageous and stop shaking. She double-checked her dreadlocks and eyeliner. She wanted everything to be perfect.

\- So... Today is the day! – Said Scott without even taken his eyes off the PS4.

\- Yes it is, my good friend, Scotty! – They were both at their living room, where were set all their game gear, Funkos and action figures decorating the place. They lived there for years and did everything together since college. – If you break my score, you send me a text! - Don’t worry, Cos. I’m not gonna bother you at your big day. I’ll beat you tomorrow.

\- Keep dreaming, my brother. – Said Cosima as she was taking her motorcycle keys. Cosima’s destiny wasn’t far from their home, it took about 15 minutes by motorcycle.

The lights were all green, and she took it as a sign that everything was going to be great. She got to the building, greeted the doorman, pressed the 5th floor bottom and checked one last time the little box that was on her jacket pocket.

\- Baby, why did you took so long? – the girl gently took Cosima’s face between her hands and placed a kiss on her lips

\- Sorry, Shay. Scott was having trouble trying to download a paper. – Cosima hugged her girlfriend and entered in her apartment. Shay’s place was nothing like Cosima’s, it was full of crystals and smelled like flowers and cinnamon. Dream catchers are distributed on the sealing and everyplace felt comfortable

\- You nerds – Shay gave a smile and kissed Cosima again. – Dinner is almost ready, be back in five. Cosima looked her girlfriend disappear to the kitchen and opened the litte box. The engagement ring was there, beautiful and shining as the day her grandfather proposed to her nona. Shay used to be an outgoing person. Knew all the nightclubs in SanFran and didn’t lose time at relationships, until the day she met a geek girl in a Starbucks. They had different lifestyles but together they learned to appreciate their difference. They were dating for 6 years. She saw Cosima graduates and getting her master degree. And Cosima was there for her when she opened her SPA.

As finished dinner, they watched Game of Thrones as all weekends. They were cuddling in the sofa and Cosima couldn’t bear the heat of her jacket, but if she took it off, Shay would see the ring. It has to be done soon, Shay was almost asleep. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom, washed her face and looked at in the mirror again. As she touched the wardrobe trying to find the towel with eyes closed, she let everything fall.

\- Oh, shit, shit, shit… - She looked in the living room and Shay haven’t moved. Quickly, Cosima was getting together all the small boxes, towels and shampoos she let fall. For last, one rolled towel. Cosima opened so she could roll right and hear a small thing fall from it. A pregnancy test. Why would Shay have a pregnancy test? It doesn’t have any sense. She looked at it with attention. It has double bars… double bars means pregnant. Was Shay pregnant? How? Since when? Maybe it could be from a friend… But why would she keep it, and worse, hide it? Cosima was breathing heavy and her hands shacked even more now.

\- What is it? – Before she could know, Cosima was on the living room, looking completely confused and incredulous at Shay’s eyes. But she doesn’t say a thing, Shay doesn’t know what to say, just started crying hard and couldn’t look at her girlfriend’s face. - Shay, for God’s sake please say something. – Cosima was now in tears and everything looked like a very real nightmare.

\- It… It was a mistake, Cosima. – Shay tried to reach Cosima, that pushed back - I love you; I love you more than anything in the whole world. Please, let me explain.

\- I… I know everything I need to know. – She turned her back and got the keys. – Goodbye, Shay. Don’t call me ever again.


	2. What comes next?

Cosima took her motorcycle and run, run real fast. The only think she could think about was ending her life. Right there, right now. To fall of her bike and go to somewhere she doesn’t have to deal with all her feelings and everything that happens after a breakup. The last time she broken up a relationship was over 10 years ago.   
It wasn’t what she was expecting for tonight. Her plans was: Propose to Shay, cry tears of joy and have amazing sex. However, everything she got was exactly the opposite. She felt miserable.   
She couldn’t just cause an accident and possibly hurt someone just because she was betrayed. That’s the thing about San Francisco, the streets is always full, people are always on a run, living their lives, having all their plans intact and mind sane.   
Scott was calling an uber to Jeff’s home, where he was a Dungeon Master every last friday of the month. He was just taking his keys to make his way out when he heard a loud noise of bumped door. His heart beat fast and took the closest thing as a weapon: His red lightsaber. He run to the living room and found his roommate.  
\- Cos? What you’re doing here? – he put his weapon down and look at her   
\- Relax; I’m not destroying your deathstar. – Cosima’s voice was low and weak. Scott knew her well enough to know that something was off  
\- What happened? – He hugged her tight and led her to the sofa – Did she say no?   
Cosima sat on the couch and went silent for a second, looking nowhere and lost.   
\- She’s pregnant, Scott. – Cosima said and looked him in the eyes. – She was with someone else.   
\- Holy shit, Cos… - Scott had an incredulous look in his face. – I don’t even know what to say  
\- Me neither. I just said that it was over and took off. – She took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
\- Oh man… We spent so many of our precious time trying to find your nona’s ring. – Scott was rubbing Cosima’s back  
\- Dude, it was almost 7 years. – She got up and looked at him. – Almost 7 fucking years that I threw in the trash!  
\- C’mon, Cos. It wasn’t for nothing. You two learned with each other and you grew much more mature since you started dating her.   
\- Yes, I learned how to make a fool of myself. Giving everything I have for her, all my love and plans. Maybe the father is one of those fucking gym teachers. - Cosima was getting more and more angry. - I wonder if they make fun of me at her spa. Like, “Oh, look, poor Cosima. How can she pass through the door?” – Cosima was gesticulating   
\- Cosima, stop it. You’re talking nonsenses with your hands already. Hang on; I’m gonna get ourselves a drink. – Scott got up and went to the kitchen.   
\- Wait, wasn’t you supposed to be at Jeff’s tonight? – Cosima followed him  
\- No, we cancelled this week. – He lied and canceled his uber. He got two beers and handed one to Cosima.  
\- What a shitty day – Cosima took her beer and took a long sip.  
\- So… What happens next? – Scott asked her  
\- I have no idea, man. I don’t even remember how is life like without Shay. – Cosima’s anger was slowly fading into sadness.   
\- I can refresh your memory. – Scott put his hand in cosima’s shoulder and said paused. – Single. Life.  
\- Yeah, Scott, I know, that sucks. – She took his hand off  
\- You have to see the bright side! We’re going to every single nightclub in this town. It’s the first time that we’re both single. – Scott became too excited   
\- Slow down, party dog. You know I’m not like that. I don’t even know how to behave in a nightclub. – Cosima sat in the sofa and finished her beer.  
\- You have to try! First, you’re going to hook up with that Danielle girl from next door. – Scott also finished his beer and sat in front of his friend  
\- What?! – Cosima raised her voice – I just broke up, I can’t just kiss another girl and how can I even know she likes girls?  
\- Trust me, Cos. She looks at you the same way I look at her. Also, - Scott got up and took their beer can and throw on the recycle bin. – We’re going to the lab by bus now. It’s a very nice way of meeting new people.  
\- Scott… - Cosima said in a low voice. – I appreciate what you’re doing, but I don’t want to meet anyone, I don’t want another girl… I want Shay. I want the Shay that I loved.   
\- I know, sis. – Scott hugged her tight – Go to sleep, you should get some rest.  
Cosima listened to her friend. She took off her clothes, looked and the ring for a while and left it on her drawer. Her head was heavy on the pillow, she knew the night was going to be long. And it was. Cosima for the pain that she was feeling, Shay for remorse and both for the life they had to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys!! My internet is down -.- hope you guys are enjoying it!! And be patient, it will go faster soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alison in scene!

The next morning was hard to Wake up, Cosima slept for 2 hours and her head was exploding. She and Scott took breakfast and experienced their first time going to the lab by bus. It was full and uncomfortable, which made Cosima moody for the whole day.   
\- I am NOT doing that again. – Cosima threw her bag in the locker and took her white coat  
\- Relax Cos, I think that is the time. If we go little earlier, we can get to see the college girls. – Scott was putting his gloves to start his experiments  
They had a full and productive day, Cosima focused totally on her job. It was the only thing that could take her out of the planet. They studied genetic mutations, Scott extracts and sequences the DNA, and Cosima analyses using bioinformatics. Their friends used to call them “Genetics Batman and Robin”. Cosima sat in front of the computer in silence during all day. Scott tried to make jokes and goofed around, but couldn’t make Cosima smile. He felt powerless, he didn’t know what else to do to make his friend feel better. Long days have passed and Cosima got more and more sad. Scott could hear her cry in the shower sometimes. He knew he had to do something.   
\- Cosima, I have to ask you something. – Cosima was drinking her tea in front of the TV. As she saw Scott approaching. She gave him space in the sofa and paused the movie. Scott sat beside her and took a deep breath before continue – I’ve been trying to avoid this kind of conversation because I felt like I had to give you some space. But it have been two weeks since… this happened and I can’t see it working. I think we have to talk about it.  
\- No, Scotty… Just let me like this, alright? I don’t want to. – Said Cosima in a low voice, taking another sip of her tea  
\- Absolutely not. I can’t see you like this anymore… Let’s be honest here. Shay loves you. She always loved you. This could really be just a mistake she made when she was drunk or whatever. – Cosima listened to him carefully. – And… What if you guys get back and raise the child together?  
\- What? – Cosima almost screamed – Are you out of your mind?!  
\- Wait wait wait – Scott raised his hands, asking her to slow down – This could be the relationship taking another level! Isn’t this what you wanted?   
\- How could I even look at this kid? – Cosima was almost in tears - It would be a living reminder that I wasn’t enough for her.   
\- It’s not like that and you know it. – Scott put his hand in Cosima’s shoulder; he knew that this always calmed her down. – I’m gonna ask this one time, and I want you to be honest, ok?  
\- Ok. – Cosima put her hand in his and looked at him.  
\- Do you want her back? Or do you want to forget her? – he asked  
\- Forget her. – She answered   
\- It’s alright. – He hugged her. – You’re going to be fine.   
\---   
In the next morning, they were sitting at the table taking breakfast when they heard a knocking at the door. Cosima looked confused at Scott who gestured her to open it. When she did, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing.   
\- Alison?? Oh my god! – Cosima hugged her sister tight and she did the same. – What are you doing here?   
\- I’m here because I felt like you needed me. – Alison took her bag and entered in the apartment. – Is that sister’s thing we have   
\- And I called her – Said Scott with his mouth full of cereal, raising his spoon as he speak.  
\- And then he called me. – Alison shrugged. – OH GOD, THIS PLACE IS A MESS!!  
\- Easy, Monica Geller. We had… busy days. – said Cosima following Alison, who was checking every room  
\- Cosima, I HAVE to clean that place. You give me no choice, it smells like sadness and doritos. – said Alisson  
\- Ali, I have to talk to you about something. – Cosima led her to the table she and scott sat. – Me and Shay… We… Broke up.  
\- I know, Scott told me. That’s why I’m here, I know how this must be hard for you. – Alison took Cosima’s hands in hers  
\- I’m sorry that you have to come all this way from Canada, but I’m alright. You have Donnie and the kids, they will destroy the place without you. – Cosima was a feeling guilty to mess with her sister’s life   
\- You need her, Cos. – Said Scott – I know Alison’s family is something resembling “Amazing world of Gumball” but I’m sure they will be alright.   
\- And, I’ll be here for just a week. Sarah will come too. – Alison said  
\- Sarah is coming too? – Asked Cosima – Oh God, you guys are making such a thing out of it!  
\- Cos, you ate a whole box of ice cream in one night. – Said Scott  
\- I was hungry!! – Said Cosima – Is this some kind of intervention? – She looked at they both   
\- No baby, we are just worried about you. - Alison gently put her hand in Cosima’s face. - We’re here to guide you just like we always did when you faced new experiences.   
\- Ok, I’m sorry… I’m just… Over the edge, you know? – Cosima pinched the bridge of her nose.  
\- We’re here with you – Alison rubbed her back. – Aren’t you nerds late for work?


	4. Chapter 4

Scott could see his friend a little better, calling Alison was a great idea. Cosima laughed, made silly jokes and had great experiments ideas. She felt alive again. Maybe the presence of her sister made she remembers what life was like before Shay showed up. But that joy didn’t last long. Cosima and Scott arrived home and their place was nea smelled amazing and with a new look. Some furniture was moved and looked like a new place. They both loved how fresh it felt, until Cosima notice more changes in her room. All Shay’s stuff was gone. Cosima felt violated, she didn’t want to erase her from the existence, she wasn’t ready for that.

\- WHY DID YOU DO THAT? -She aggressively asked her sister, storming into the guest room

\- Comisa, I know you. I know that you’d be pissed but… - Alison put down the book she was reading and tried to explain herself, but Cosima cut her off

\- Who gave you the right to do this? – She asked with tears in her eyes

\- I love you, Cos. – Alison said softly. – As I was saying, I know you. I know you will keep hurting yourself by looking at her stuff. Cosima listened to her and knew she was right. She didn’t say a word, just laid her head on her sister’s lap and cried. But it was a different kind of cry that time. It felt like a relief, it was a step forward. Alison was right. She has to let it go.

The other day was a little easier, she had fun like the day before, and now she felt lighter. She and Scott were talking about an experiment that could help them take their research to the other level.

\- Yeah, Cos. I totally agree with that one, but we need a flow cytometer for that. – Said Scott carefully

\- But we have one in the university! – Said Cosima turning her attention to the computer, searching for the lab. – Oh, no.

\- Yes, my friend. That’s why. I’m not going there.

\- Aldus fucking leekie? – She screamed

\- Again, I’m not doing that. – Scott turned his back and went to his spot

\- Well… It can’t be that horrible. – She tried to convince herself. – He’s arrogant and a pain in the ass, but he’s barely on the lab, right? That’s what they say at least.

\- You really wanna sort that cells, jesus Christ. – Said Scott without even looking at her

\- I do. – She took a breath. – He has a PhD student, right? Maybe he’s a cool guy and make this less painfull.

\- She. – He corrected her friend, while googling Aldu’s students. – It’s a girl. - What’s her name? – She asked

\- Delphine Cormier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Do you remember me? I'm so sorry, it was such bad months. hope you can take me back. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey clone club, are you still alive?  
> This is my first fanfic ever, hope you guys enjoy it! Always open for suggestions.


End file.
